


Sexy Nurse

by lma88



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Costume Kink, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, One Shot, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lma88/pseuds/lma88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory have been playing dress up together since they were 6 years old but Amy's recently found a way to reinvent the game. Short little Rom-Com I've had floating around in my head for some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Nurse

Four weeks ago Amy and Rory went from being 'just friends' to something else entirely. They've known each other since they were 6 years old and have been almost inseparable ever since. So you could say they've been seeing each other for close to 14 years now; they just weren't playing dress up quite the same way they did when they were six.

Four weeks ago Amy got home from work and gave Rory a reenactment; with benefits. A bachelor party in need of a sexy policewoman had called on Amy's services to place the groom under arrest. She was also on call if you needed a sexy nurse to kiss you all better.

Rory had expressed concern over her new job when she'd gotten it a few weeks earlier. "You'd be kissing complete strangers and putting yourself in a really vulnerable position. Doesn't that sound a little dangerous?" Rory asked.

"Rory, I'll be fine. You're not jealous are you?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Why should I be jealous?" Rory pretended to not be jealous. "We only kissed once 'as friends' so why would I be jealous?" Rory put little air quotes over 'just friends' and rolled his eyes as he said it. He felt like her boyfriend and treated her like he was her boyfriend so he wanted to be called her boyfriend. But she always introduced him as a 'friend' unless he jumped in and introduced himself first as "the boyfriend".

"How about I show you some of my performances and you'll see that they're totally fun and completely harmless" Amy leans in and kisses him.

"Well... I guess that would be... ok" Rory hid his excitement well.

Little did he know; the next day he'd get a lot more than just a kiss from Amy. In a sexy policewoman's uniform; Amy's costume started unzipping for him as he sat on her bed and watched her preform. "This isn't part of your usual bit, is it?" Rory smiled.

"No, this is a private show for your eyes only." Amy seductively undressed and played with her handcuffs. "These actually work, you know."

"I don't think you have the authority to place me under arrest" Rory joked.

"Oh, don't I?" Amy climbed on top of him "I'll show you why you should never question my authority" She pinned him to the bed and the rest was history. The next two weeks were sort of a whirlwind of costumes coming on and off for Rory until he got a job at the hospital.

Rory had wanted the job and he was incredibly happy to have gotten it but the hours were crazy and the two weeks into this new job; he went from seeing Amy everyday to seeing Amy every other of days with little time for anything but a quick chat.

Four weeks since his first time with Amy and two weeks since his last time; Rory was worried being Amy's 'sort of' boyfriend was going to drive him crazy. He'd finally gotten an evening where he got to come home from work early enough to invite Amy over. Nothing really special; just the popcorn and a movie on the living room couch but at least they were spending time together.

If he didn't spend more time with her soon Rory would go from 'sort of' boyfriend back to 'just friend' again and he wasn't about to let that happen. Only thing was that Rory was just so tired after work that he fell asleep halfway through the movie.

"Hey, wake up. Movie's over." Amy whispered to him on the couch. "You fell asleep, silly"

"Ugh" Rory sat up. "I'm so sorry. I really wanted to spend time with you." he yawned.

"It's ok" Amy smiled as she got up and took his hand "They've got you working really hard at that hospital, haven't they?" She ruffled his hair playfully.

Rory chucked as he tried to put his hair back in place and walked her to the front door. "Goodnight" he smiled.

"You get some rest tonight because I have plans for you tomorrow." Amy grinned.

"What plans?" Rory raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Whatever you'd like me to wear; I'll take it off for you" Amy whispered. "Do I need to put you under arrest again?" she joked. "I have a nightstick and I'm not afraid to use it"

"Well, I do love that but I was wondering...could you do the nurse's outfit tomorrow?" Rory felt a little embarrassed asking. "You don't think that's weird, do you?"

"Why would it be weird?" Amy shrugged.

"Because... I don't know... I'm a nurse." Rory shrugged back looking at the ground. "Is it strange that..." Rory lowered his voice "I might want to fuck you dressed as a nurse?" He whispered still too shy to talk dirty.

"Well, my sexy nurse's outfit is totally different from your sexy nurse's outfit so it's not weird at all" Amy nudged Rory's shoulder playfully.

"Well, my outfit isn't a sexy nurse outfit; it's just a regular nurse outfit so..." Rory is cut off.

"It's a sexy nurse outfit when you wear it" Amy moves her hands down Rory's chest and kisses him. "I think you're a very sexy nurse"

"Thanks for humoring me" Rory chuckled.

"I'm serious" Amy takes his hand. "And about your feeling strange about it; workplace fantasies are completely normal. I once got invited to a bachelorette party for a policewoman and she wanted me to be dress like a policewoman."

"Wait, you kissed a girl?" Rory is pleasantly surprised.

"I can dabble" Amy smiled coyly.

"Yeah sure... dabble away" Rory laughed. "So I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes" Amy kissed him goodnight. "You have an appointment with the doctor at 7pm on the dot; you hear me?" She walked to her car "If you're late for the appointment you'll have to pay a fee!" She yelled from her car as she got in.

"I'll be there!" Rory yelled back. As he closed the door behind him; Rory turned around to find his father standing in the hallway with a cup of tea and a mischievous smile on his face.

"Ah!" Rory is startled more by the fact that his dad might have overheard then the fact that his father had suddenly popped out of the darkness. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I live here, son" Brian sipped his tea with that smile still on his face.

"How long have you been standing there?" Rory asked worried.

"Long enough, Sexy Nurse." Brian Williams tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't. "I really wish I hadn't. It was a little embarrassing."

"Oh yeah, dad! I can see how this is a terribly embarrassing situation for YOU" Rory rolled his eyes.

"So you and Amy have officially...officially..." Brian took his hands and meshed his fingers together.

"Consummated our relationship? Yeah, it started a month ago" Rory could feel 'the talk' coming on any minute now.

"And when did you plan on telling me?" Brian sat on the couch.

"Umm... never!" Rory wasn't the sort of person who liked to discuss his private life.

"I know you're turning 20 next month and you're clearly an adult but I would have liked to know" Brian explained. "I am still your father, you know"

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Just come home that night and over dinner; casually bring up the fact that I'd lost my virginity a few hours ago?" Rory joked sarcastically.

"Well, I don't need the details. I think I've heard enough details already, haven't I?" Brian sipped his tea.

"Ugh! What did you hear?" Rory winced "No, wait, nevermind! Don't answer that. Just forget it! Did you leave me any tea in the kitchen?"

"Yes, I did" Brian nods

"Good, I'll be in the kitchen having tea and we'll both pretend this whole thing didn't just happen" Rory starts to walk down the hall to the kitchen.

"Can do!" Brian answered from the living room.

Rory chuckled as he poured his tea in the kitchen. Amy was going to get a real kick out of this when she found out.


End file.
